He-Man Reborn
by robert32514
Summary: A hero has fallen due to time and age, but The aspect of magic has need of this warrior once again. The British magical world won't be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Power Reborn**

**Ch. 1 A heroes' passing and rebirth**

**I do not own Harry Potter or He-Man and the Masters of the Universe.**

**J. K. Rowling and Roger Sweet and Mattel do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

**Based on Early 2002's He-Man and The Masters of the Universe.**

** Eternos centuries ago...**

In the Kingdom of Eternia, it was a somber sad evening. There was no celebrations, no laughter, just sadness as the passing of a great King was felt. A crowd had gathered to watch as the new King Dare, Now having aged well with his wife Kay-La, and their entourage had followed silently behind the hovercraft that carried the fragile body of King Adam of Eternia. The secret of He-Man had long since been revealed when he and Dare who became He-Ro under the Sword of Powers own true power, rode into battle together one last time with She-Ra against Skeletor and Hordaks forces, only to finally end Skeletor and Hordaks and their forces rein of terror forever with the aid of the Masters and She-Ras' own warriors from the planet Etheria.

Now many years later, with peace reining supreme for both worlds, after the passing of King Randor and Queen Marlena, Queen Teela, Princess Adora, and all others, Adam, the last male of Randors and Greyskulls bloodline, has passed. His spirit living on in the new Sorceress and his and Teelas' daughter Teylanie, named in honor of her grandmother, the original Sorceress of Castle Greyskull. Having been blood adopted by King Adam, Dare also known as He-Ro leads a procession of silence as the body of King Adam is being laid to rest with his family and friends in Castle Greyskull.

Teylanie, in her funeral regalia dressed in white robes with a white Owls hood ornament seeing as her animal form is a white owl itself, awaits her brother at the bridge of Greyskulls entry. When Dare finally approaches, she steps forth and embraces her brother in a firm yet saddened tone. No words could be said between these two siblings as they finally separate and Teylanie waves her free arm not attached to her brother as he leads his entourage of Kay-La his wife, Man-E- Faces, Ram-Man, Air-Bag, and Fork-Lift and a few others into the lit corridors of the Ancient and Mystical Castle.

Stopping before a larger than life statue of the former King, a crypt underneath opens permitting the current people, all with inhuman strength, entry. Lifting the body of King Adam ever so gently and tenderly from the hover craft and placing him upon a white marble slab, each gaze upon the still physically fit body, even at this ancient age.

All bowed their heads in love and respect to their beloved King. Like his family before him, a white marble casing covered the body while leaving an outline of the Kings likeness to be seen only by a few.

Suddenly, a voice unfamiliar spoke from a now glassy eyed Sorceress as her eyes began to glow golden with power and authority.

**_"Fear not, for the Champion of Eternia will be reborn. His sword reforged by my magic, as I Lady Magic will be awaiting him as his soul crosses into the MultiVerse. A world of Magic, threatened by Darkness not seen since Skeletor will call forth Eternias fallen King. He-Man will be reborn on this world, and when he rises, so will the Masters and their allies including the Princess of Power, to answer the call to arms."_**

When Teylanie finished, Dare caught her in his arms as she collapsed and grabbed her head. She had heard the words as she spoke them, but for the Aspect of Magic itself to come forth and speak of their father and King through her in such a way was incredible.

"Dare, I,.I,...", Teylanie stuttered.

Gently touching her lips and shooshing her softly, he said, " We all heard what was said. This information stays with us even after our end, agreed?"

He looked at everyone of them as one by one they all nodded their heads in compliance with their new Kings Decision.

So it was that the Planet Eternos and Etheria continued relishing in the peace fought for by the blood, sweat, and tears of its greatest Heroes. From King Greyskull, To King Randor and his forces which joined his son known then as He-Man: Defender of Eternia and Protector of the secrets of Castle Greyskull and his sister She-Ra Princess of Power and her forces from Etheria. But to Randor and Marlena, they were Prince Adam and Princess Adora.

__**Earth, May 29, 1993 Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets**

Harry Potter was out of breath as he had just ascended to the top of Salazar Slytherins statue as the giant serpent now blinded by Fawkes claws, had heard and smelt his location and had already begun to rise meeting the young wizard at the statues top. Rearing back with it's teeth bared neither would notice a white blur snatch the young wizard with it's talons only to lower him gently to the floor as all of a sudden time had begun to slow down as Harry noticed the giant Basilisk slowly attack the head of Salazar Slytherin as the shade claiming to be Voldemort was barely moving his head towards Harrys new position until all time just froze.

Looking up, Harry was surprised to see his first true friend Hedwig begin to flap in front of him in real time and then as she flapped her wings a few more times, she began to glow a blinding white. In Hedwigs place stood a woman in a white feathery robe with an White Owl head dress that Harry had dreamed of several times as a young boy. Searching his memory only one word or name came forward, "Teylanie?"

With a smile she nodded. "Hello Harry, I see you remember me."

"But how is this possible? I thought you were just dreams."

"What you saw was in fact your past, our past. A life of adventure fighting against the forces of Skeletor and Hordak along side your sister Adora. Imbued by the twin swords of Power, You and Adora became He-man and She-Ra, Prince and Princess of Eternia, Guardians of the Secret of Castle Greyskull. While you protected the planet of Eternos, she protected the planet Etheria."

Suddenly, images of his past life, the red headed beauty of a warrior, "Teela!" he cried out. There were others. Images of his father King Randor and his mother Queen Marlena and the image of his beautiful sister Adora in both her human and superhuman form as She-Ra. Of the Masters and She-Ras forces. Of the violet skinned white skull faced image of Skeletor and his mentor, Hordak, whom his sister fought against. Finally it all came back. He knew who he was and what he had to do.

Having noticed he was on his knees, he looked up at his daughter with determination in his eyes and said, "My sword please, my daughter."

With a smile she nodded, as a box bearing the crest of Greyskull appeared before them. But before she would allow him to open it, she quickly swiped her hand through where his scar resided and removed a presence neither wanted. A miasmic type of parasite, created through dark magic and murder.

Looking upon her hand, he saw what she had removed from his scar and asked, "Do I wanna know?"

"Mmmm, just a nasty foul soul piece. I'll tell you later. But first, let's get some appropriate clothes on you first, father." Solidifying the soul fragment into a crystal, she waved her other hand and Harrys Wizard attire was replaced with his original Eternian clothing. {Early 2002 He-Man clothing Adam wore.}

The box that his sword was within began to open of it's own accord as his sword began to glow and pulse with energy. Reaching out and grabbing the hilt of his sword, he dragged it out with a bit of effort.

"Woah, a bit heavier than I remember."

"But, in the hands of He-Man, it's soon to become much lighter.", she chuckled.

With a bit of effort, he struggled, and with a final push of strength, he raised the sword high and said the words he hadn't spoken in centuries.

"By the Power of Greyskull."

Suddenly the chamber began to glow as the swords handguards shifted in place and lightening like energy began to fly from the sword and struck the young mage. What happened next would cause all of the female population of Hogwarts to drool. Harrys body began to change, growing 10 fold until standing in his place was can only be compared to a God. A sun kissed Body Builder with bulging biceps rippling with untold strength. A breast plate bearing a red "X" like pattern being held by an unknown mineral called corodite{go to wikia to find this out.}Short blond hair, same green eyes now shining with power. Barbarian styled boots and jockstrap with fur covering everything not needed to be seen being held in place by a belt made of corodite as well as a pair of bracelets made from the same mineral.

**"I HAVE THE PPPPOOOOOOWWWWWWWEEEEEERRRRRRR!"**

"It's good to see you retain your original form father!"

"Aye daughter, it's good to be back. But I believe I have business to conclude here."

"Of course, but to save the girl, use one of the beasts fangs and pierce the Diary to destroy the monster the man has become."

"Understood."

With that, time moved forward again as the beast of Slytherin crashed into the statue of it's first master.

Tom Riddle, knowing something wasn't right looked on in shock as before the beast could have had the Potter brat one second, the next he was gone. But the shock would only be getting worse as one of the basilisks fangs fell with said basilisk writhing in agony due to the loss of it's fang. It was then he noticed a presence that wasn't there before grab hold of the fang and approach the young girl. Seeing and realizing what was about to happen, he blasted in desperation curse after curse upon the man only to have his attacks deflected by a Big Damn Sword.

The man finally knelt before the girl and effortlessly removed the Diary from her hands and before Riddle could stop him stabbed the Diary repeatedly until Riddle finally exploded in a shower of sparks of golden light while the Diary bled black ink and screamed an unholy shriek, until it was finally dead.

Teylanie too knelt before the girl and both watched as her color complexion returned as well as her life force energy stolen by the Horcrux..

Ginny Weasley awoke with a gasp as she remembered all that occurred and began to cry until a huge set of arms pulled her into itself giving her comfort and a feeling of safety.

"He-Man, we must go. We have a Headmaster to explain things with, and plans to be made."

Nodding, he lifted the now openly weeping girl in his arms.

"Ginny, why do you cry?", He asked mischievously.

"Because Harry Potter is dead."

"No Ginny, he lives. I swear it. You will know soon enough. Just be patient."

"He lives?", she asked in shock and joy.

He nodded in affirmative with a soft smile.

She smiled as she gazed into those eyes,eyes she recognized having dreamed of them before. "Harry?"

He nodded again.

"You do know she'll eventually remember don't you father? It's only right she possess her Snake staff."

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asked

Nodding in sincerity, she pulled from her robes a staff Ginny had seen many times in her dreams as she began having her own flashbacks of her past life. Within moments, the memory download was complete and Ginny now remembering herself as Teela, former Palace Guard and Queen of Eternia turned to look upon her daughter again.

"Teylanie? My daughter.", she cried out tearfully.

"Hello mother. It's good to see you again."

"Adam, Let me down." she cried as she grabbed the staff and in a surge of light, standing in front of them was the queen Harry/Adam had grown to love. Long red hair, brown eyes, a warriors build in her Eternian warrior armor.

"Oh Teylanie, my little one. Oh, how I've missed you." she cried as she held her daughter in her arms once again.

"It's good to see you again too mother."

A big throaty chuckle interrupted them and they turned to see an amused He-Man standing with his fists on his waist. "What about me ladies?"

"Adam, get over here you big lug." Teela said even though she knew in this world he was Harry Potter, he did as he was told and gathered both his girls into his arms and hugged them never wanting to let this moment to end. After a moment, they seperated and it was Teylanie who spoke, "We have much to discuss with a Manipulative old man that needs putting in his place, but first let's get Uncle Ron and Lockhart, then go." she said as Fawkes landed on her shoulder and nudged her cheek lovingly with his head as she rubbed his feathered head softly.

Agreeing, they set out after He-Man retrieved the Diary, and set out for new adventures.


	2. Chapter 2 Magic of an unknown scale

**He-Man Reborn**

**Ch. 2 Magic of an unknown scale**

**I do not own He-Man or Harry Potter.**

**Roger Sweet, Mattel, and J. K. Rowling do.**

**He-Man based on 2002 version.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Magic of an unknown scale.**

The trek into Headmaster Dumbledores office wasn't difficult. The crumbled earth that had separated Ronald Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets had been repaired by Teylanie who then informed her parents that unlike before, their wands would merge with their weapons, enhancing their powers three fold minus the tracking charms all wands have for minors. But the wands can only transform whenever you need to change into your Eternian forms. Before leaving the chamber, it was decided that the Basilisk would better serve another purpose, so with her owl staff, Teylanie transfigured the Basilisk into a form He-Man had not seen for many an eon. Standing before He-man was his old pal Kringer. Or at least a copy of him. Even the eyes had been healed. Said Kringer was originally a Tiger/Dragon hybrid on Eternia.

"Will it...?" He-Man asked in worry.

"Don't worry father, his eyes are safe, as are his teeth and fangs. I just thought you might like an old friend to aid you in your battles to come." she laughed. "Mundanes or as Wizards like to say Muggles will not be able to see his true form, but magicals will be able to see what you see before you.

"Can he still become Battle-Cat?"

"Yes!" she mused.

Bending to one knee, he coaxed the new Kringer to him. The newly transfigured Tiger/Dragon hybrid with it's memory intact despite it's new form, realized what had happened, that a new player with greater power than it's first master had arrived, and that it had a new master now. Somehow a bond of trust was needed to finalize it's new masters trust. Slowly at first it pushed itself forward, then as it reached him, a strong yet gentle hand brushed against its furry head. It then found itself mewling and purring at the touch of it's new master.

After the rubble was cleared, a worried Teela/Ginny Weasley fussed over her brothers damaged ankle, something which since Teela/Ginny didn't know much magic for the moment, Teylanie came forward and healed his ankle as Rons speech had yet to return as the beautiful white robed Owl cowled woman used an unknown wandless healing magic on his ankle.

"Who...who are you?" he asked with a red blushed face.

"My name is Teylanie, but you once knew me as Hedwig Uncle Ronald.

"U..un..Uncle? What do you mean Uncle?", he shouted.

"It will all be explained in good time brother dear.", Teela/Ginny said amusedly.

"You're not my sister." he yelled.

"Why Ronald, you wound me, looks like I owe you another bat bogey hex, Ronald.", she smiled evilly.

Ronald looking into her brown eyes saw she wasn't lying asked the most obvious question, "Ginny is that really you?"

She nodded.

"Bloody Hell, you got older, what happened to you?"

"As I said, all in good time, and as for me getting older, this is my true form from a past life and this is my daughter from said past life."

Gilderoy Lockhart who had been listening off to the side, sputtered, "Yo..you...You mean reincarnation?"

When all eyes turned to him, it was a closed fist that had clonked him over the head rendering him unconscious.

"Ginny, Where's Harry? And who's this big guy beside you? And what's with that Tiger and why is it acting like a Pussycat?"

"Ronald, That is Harry, but in this form, his name is He-Man, the most powerful man in the universe. And as for the tiger, its name is Kringer and it used to be Slytherins monster before Teylanie transfigured it into what you see before you."

At this Ronald gulped and figured keeping quiet was his best bet because he with how his sister now looked, she could probably take him apart. But it was one of two swords that caught his attention, "Ginny, is that Gryffindores sword?"

He was pointing at a sword that was connected to Teylanies waist, along with the Hogwarts thinking cap which she was currently casting several cleaning charms and transfiguring it into a leathery version of itself. Confirming his questions, He-Man had everyone gather around him as he placed Lockhart on one of his shoulders and Teylanie securing him through a sticking charm while using the same arm to secure Kringer and Fawkes landed on his other outstretched arm allowing for easy access to his feathered backside. It was Teylanie that cast feather light charms on all of them to be sure not to hurt Fawkes with their weight while she shifted to her owl form and proceeded to gather Ronald in her talons.

Moments later two groups of people proceeded to exit the chamber through it's main entrance in the girls restroom. When they proceeded to head out of said restroom, Teylanie then closed the entrance while placing a notice me not charm on it. Turning back, she saw the begging looks of everyone minus Lockhart and Kringer.

"Yes I'll teach you all, this summer, I promise. I've been waiting on you father and mother for quite a few years when I came here to this world and this time through Lady Magic. So I know quite a bit of this worlds magic. Right now, we have a certain Headmaster to see to."

When they got to the Gargoyle, the Sorceress proceeded to gently caress the statues head in which said gargoyle moved aside. Turning once again, she saw bewildered looks this time, "What? You just got to know how to treat them."

They then followed her into Headmaster Dumbledores office as a series of shouts was heard between Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley, with Arthur Weasley trying and failing to calm down his anguished wife.

"Where is my daughter Albus, where is she?"

"Molly, if you please sit and hear me out, I will tell you."

But it was at this time that they all noticed the new arrivals as Molly took one look and ran to her son. Where as she proceeded to smother him, much to his embarrassment and Teela/Ginnys amusement which did not go unnoticed by her brother.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, at least she's not babying you yet Gin-Gin."

"Gin-Gin? Ronald, where's Ginny?" his father asked.

"Here Father!" Teela/Ginny stepped forward and willed herself to change back to her younger self while her snake staff changed into her new wand which she placed into a wrist guard Teylanie gave to her and Adam/Harry. The Changing was something Teylanie taught her as they were heading back to Dumbledores office.

Both parents rushed her as soon as she changed back and proceeded to smother her to death. Or close to it.

"And who may I ask is this man and woman and where did the tiger creature come from?", Albus Dumbledore asked in concern. "More importantly, where is Harry Potter?"

Deciding to not let the man suffer anymore, He-Man dropped Lockhart and with one arm unsheathed the sword from his back and raised the sword high and uttered aloud the words "May the power RETURN!"

With that, the room flashed so bright that everyone minus Teylanie shielded their eyes as He-Man transformed back into Harry James Potter whose sword after relinquishing its power transformed itself into a wand he secured to his wrist. Teylanie had told them earlier she had them charmed with anti-summoning charms to keep from being stolen by others.

"I think we have a lot to talk about!", Harry stated as a matter of fact.

But before they could begin, Lucius Malfoy had decided to barge into the office with Dobby the house elf behind him trying to act small. "Dumbledore, I heard you were back and decided to see for myself.."

"It seems that the board heard about the kidnapping of Ms. Weasley..."

"Excuse me professor, but your words would be lost on this idiot man seeing how he was the cause of this hole incident. Isn't that right, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy now seeing this young woman in white feathery robes with an owls hood ornament for a cowl sneered, "I'm sorry, but are you accusing me of instigating something woman?"

"No, I'm telling you seeing how this is all because of a book that you placed in this girls cauldron late last year as you and her father got into an argument. An argument you used a slight of hand trick to place this Diary into her cauldron.", she said as she raised said Diary in front of everyone. "Which is or shall I was no ordinary Diary, but a Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort."

"Alr..." Dumbledore started.

But Teylanie would not be silenced. "You knew what this Diary was and what it was capable of. So you allowed Slytherins monster to come out to play.

Getting into her face, he spat "Prove it."

"Very well." she said unamused as an image appeared behind her showing the entire scene of Malfoy and Arthur Weasley arguing at the magical book store. When the scene showed Malfoy placing the Diary into Ginnys Cauldron, then an image of what the beast looked like within the chamber with Ginnys eyes glassed over and the book in her hands. A few more images were used as she did things under the influence of the book and the entire time she kept her eyes on Lucius as he was touching his wand that was inside his cane. When the image ended, Arthur Weasley lunged for Malfoy just as Malfoy speedily pulled his wand while Teylanie had telekinetically slammed Malfoy into a bookcase and then destroying his wand while Dumbledore was forced to petrify Arthur to keep him from making a huge mistake.

Molly Weasley who was not so powerless attempted to hex Malfoy, but a firm grip from her daughter and with a look that spoke enough words, lowered her wand.

Moments later, a middle aged woman named Amelia Bones with red hair and a monocle in one of her eyes, was called in through the Floo in Dumbledores office, next after her was a black bald headed man in robes reminiscent of Professor Dumbledore and then a girl with bubble gum pink hair and a dog collar on her neck. Someone that Harry and Ronald recognized from their first year.

"Watcher Professor, what happened here?", the girl with pink hair asked.

"You're Nymphadora Tonks from Hufflepuff. You graduated last year.", Harry said suddenly.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!", she said as her hair turned red as she got an angry look on her face.

"Auror Tonks, it was just a statement, he didn't mind anything about it. Did you Mr. ?", Mr. Shacklebolt asked.

"Potter, Harry Potter. Sir. And no, I didn't." Harry replied.

"Little Harry?", Auror Tonks squealed. "My mother has been looking all over for you for years. Professor Dumbledore said you were safe."

"Did he now?" a new voice intercepted. Said voice belonged to Teylanie.

"Excuse me miss, but who are you?" Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE questioned.

"My name is Teylanie, and we have much to talk about. But first..."

After the explanation of Malfoys involvement in Slytherins monster, Auror Shacklebolt and Auror Tonks left with a still unconscious Lucius Malfoy, but not before Tonks promised to contact her mother in the next few minutes, much to Dumbledores dread. He had kept Ms. Tonks from noticing Harry Potter last year, but he was powerless to stop it now. When they left, Amelia knew there was more, so without Harry, Ginny, and Ronald needed to explain the situation, Teylanie let out everything about Adam/ Harry/ He-Man, Ginny/Teela, and her own past and why she was here. She even revealed how the basilisk had been permanently transfigured into Adam/He-Mans familiar and which its eyes were healed and powerless and poison sacs were removed. She even explained how she was in fact Harry and Ginnys daughter from said past life and brought here due to Lady magic. Something which made Molly Weasley faint, but not before she said, "I'm a grandmother?"

Arthur chuckling caught his wife and gently placed her into a chair, then turned and held out his arms, "Welcome to the family. Do you have a hug for your Grandfather?"

"Of course, grandfather!" the ancient sorceress answered with a smile as she walked into Arthur Weasleys arms.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley-" Director Bones began before being cut off.

"Actually Mrs. Bones, it's Mrs. Potter now, right Teela, or do I call you Ginny?"

Squealing like a school girl, she jumped him and proceeded to rain kisses all over his face. Moments later she said, "You can call me either so long as we are together here as we were in our past life love.

He proceeded to kiss her this time as a bright light surrounded them both and a ring appeared on both of their ring fingers as he held her with one arm around her waist and another in her hair. When the light faded, a panting Harry/Adam and Ginny/Teela rested their heads on one another.

"Oh no, not my sister Harry!"

"Ronald, be silent. This was magic at work. It was meant to be so let it be. The only problem is Harry/Adam and Ginny/Teelas living arrangements." Arthur said while rubbing his neck. By this time Molly who had awakened after the light show said, "It's only right they live together in our house and until they are older vow not to go any further than kisses. Agreed?" Molly asked with a look that left no room for aguments.

"Right mom/Mrs. Weasley." A flustered Harry and Ginny answered while still gazing into each others eyes.

"And as for my Granddaughter, she will get Charley and Williams room.

"And now that that is settled, I have something for you Mrs. Bones. An innocent man currently sits in Azkhaban without ever receiving a trial, and I have a lot of evidence to show you to back up that statement." Stated a now stern faced Teylanie.


End file.
